marvelherouniversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cloud29387
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Marvel Hero Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Merollacoaster (talk) 22:19, August 12, 2012 fixed john i had wiki staff fix it so you have beuro rights again make me a beurocrat so we dont have to go through this whole thing ever again. Brolylssj Destroys (talk) 00:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ... Hell, Cloud. An annoying kid you are, I see. The fact that you are 9 years old does not provide any defense to your behavior. Yes. Saying that you are a kid does not make other users tolerate your actions, instead, it will backfire and you will be blocked of being underage. Seriously, Cloud, why do you think that saying that you are a kid will provide any defense?! It's plain silly thinking like that. Luckily, you were indefinitely blocked. Your childish acts will not be tolerated, even if your parents force the staff members to do so. Yes. P.S: Actually Cloud, I was extremely enraged when I saw your actions. But, when I saw the log that says that you are blocked, I just felt relieved. Such vandal you are. Yes. Seeing that you are blocked is like the best thing I've seen in the day :)--The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 13:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Your wiki Cloud29387 (talk) 21:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Miricle Your skills Hello, Cloud 29387. May I ask you what skills do you have in editing? Control over style, semantics, Cascading Style Sheets (CSS)? Anything? Do you know anything, or you only know how to use the buttons on the Visual Editor you use? Alright, time for a trivial question: What does do? What is to be inserted after the #? Don't say "idk" or "I don't know". *P/S: About you promoting yourself from a bureaucrat to a bureaucrat, an administrator and a rollback, I take that you are either insane or idiotic? A bureaucrat has the powers of an administrator and a rollback (can you not you see that bureaucrats can edit fully locked pages and have the rollback option?), you idiot. —"I can feel the thought of so many people being etched into me...so many voices...so much pain...please don't forget me. This is my voice...my memory...my pain..."—Reika Kuze 01:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC)